


Burn Slow

by justmae (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First time we met, I was tripping balls." -"Burn Slow" by The Dirty Heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in probably six years, haha.

The pounding of the bass made it nearly impossible to understand what the music actually was; the lyrics were jumbled and there was no decipherable tone. All there was to be heard was bass, and Aleks felt it in his bones as he was smashed up against other bodies. The world around him was spinning along with the lights that flashed and the colourful paint that was sprayed across the bodies around him. He felt like he was one with the universe, like he was in some sort of nirvana among the heavy bass and the mass of body parts that were bouncing in time with that and the lights. He might even go as far as to say he felt like he was immortal. But that was mainly because of the little white strip on his tongue and the pungent smoke in the air.

He didn’t know if there were individual songs playing one after another or if it was just one really long song, but when the beat seemed to change, he decided he was thirsty. He peeled himself off of the busty girl he’d been grinding up against and pushed through the undulating bodies toward the bar. Unceremoniously, he dropped himself onto a barstool, the air in the cushion hissing out under his weight. The barista came over to take his order and Aleks found himself staring at her breasts, which were very nice, he thought. He forced himself to look up at her face, realising he was really shitfaced.

“What can I get you?” the barista asked, her white teeth glowing under the blacklight. The glare of her teeth fucked with Aleks’ head, so he looked away. A few barstools over, he spotted a lanky man who was preoccupied by his phone, seeming to be bored and lonely. Aleks also noted the near-empty glass of water on the bar on front of the man.

“Get me a White Russian, and a Colorado Bulldog for that guy over there.” Aleks didn’t look to see if the barista had heard him over the pounding music; he was too entranced by the ebony haired beauty sitting just a few feet away from him.

“In fact,” Aleks said slowly, turning to look at the barista. “Go tell him I want him over here with me.”

The barista winked at Aleks before stepping over to speak to the one whom the Russian was completely engrossed by. Aleks watched as she caught the stranger’s attention, which went straight to her breasts before he managed to crank his neck up a few more degrees. The barista motioned in Aleks’ direction as she spoke to the man. When he looked over at him, Aleks didn’t turn away as he had thought to; he just stared as the man’s almond-shaped eyes connected with his. What beautiful eyes, Aleks thought, his heart flying into his throat.

He watched as the man stood up, untangling his long legs from under the bar, and made his way over to where Aleks sat. Aleks tried to keep his cool, but he was tripping absolute balls. He looked up at the tall man unsteadily, straining to focus his warped vision long enough to take in the stranger's face now that they were head-on.

“The barista said you wanted to buy me a drink?” When the man spoke, it was like all the other sounds in the club had been muted. The deep, velvety sounds went straight to Aleks’ brain, much like the drugs had. It gave him such a rush.

“Maybe.” Aleks’ voice cracked. He coughed into his hand and tried again. “I mean… yeah, you interested?”

The man’s lips parted in a smile. He touched Aleks’ forearm, sending a shot of electricity through his system.

“Only if you dance with me afterwards.” The words made a shiver go down Aleks’ back. He nodded quickly, suddenly unable to articulate clear thoughts.

The man sat down next to Aleks, his long legs fitting awkwardly under the bar. This meant that his knee was pressed warmly against Aleks’, though neither of them seemed opposed to it.

“So,” the man began once they’d gotten their drinks. “What’s your name?”

“Aleks.”

The tall man nodded, letting the name sit on his ears for a second. Then he smiled. Aleks blinked hard at the glow of his white teeth under the lights.

“I’m Kevin.”

Finally, a name to put to that pretty face. 

“What brings you here, Kevin?” Aleks asked, loving the way that name felt on his chemical-covered tongue. “You don’t seem like the rave type.”

“That’s awfully prejudiced of you, don’t you think?” The glint in Kevin’s eyes over the rim of his glass as he took a sip told Aleks he was kidding. Kevin crossed his legs, his foot now touching Aleks’ calf under the bar. He seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell Aleks why he was there.

Kevin lowered his glass again. “I’m a model and I'm in town for a show,” he said.

“Wait, really?” Aleks couldn't believe what he had just heard.

“No, not really.” The sparkle in Kevin’s eyes made Aleks’ heart pound along with the music. “I just felt like getting wasted.” He winked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth that became a laugh when he saw how let down Aleks looked.

Aleks started to chuckle as he caught onto the deep, chesty laugh that emitted from Kevin. Then suddenly, Kevin touched Aleks’ hand gently, and Aleks immediately went silent as he realised Kevin had stopped laughing.

“So, how about that dance?” Kevin asked seductively. Aleks felt his face go hot when he connected eyes with the ebony haired man.

They made their way out into the mass of people grinding and moving to the beat of the music that Aleks still couldn’t understand the lyrics of. If there even were lyrics. When they were fully enveloped by the crowd and the music, Kevin wrapped his arms around Aleks’ waist and pulled him close. He began to move his hips smoothly, his crotch pressed up against Aleks’ very intimately. Aleks, still influenced by the drugs and now also alcohol, decided to go along with it and danced with him, his hands travelling up and down Kevin’s arms. They were so close that Aleks could smell Kevin’s minty shampoo mixing with a faint hint of lavender fabric softener. It was refreshing, considering that for the last few hours all Aleks had smelt was sweat and pot.

After a while, Aleks pulled Kevin out of the crowd, explaining he wanted to go out back to smoke. Kevin followed him out back into the darkness of the alley where a few other people were smoking joints and cigarettes. Aleks had a joint in his pocket that he'd rolled earlier, and he pulled it out to light it. When he went to do so, he found he didn’t have his lighter.

“Shit,” he breathed, patting at all his pockets.

“What is it?” Kevin asked.

“I think I dropped my lighter in there somewhere.”

“I have one.” Kevin reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of red plastic. Flicking it, he created a little flame that illuminated his face in the darkness. Aleks handed over the joint and Kevin took it from his fingers, placing a thin end in between his lips. Holding it steady with two slender fingers, Kevin lit the other end, breathing in the smoke. He took a long drag before pulling the joint from his lips, handing it back to Aleks. Aleks watched as the taller man breathed the smoke out in perfect rings that floated up into the air. Aleks resisted the urge to poke his finger through them. Instead, he took a drag, pushing the thought out of his mind that this was technically an indirect kiss with the handsome man he had just met not an hour ago.

“So how come I’ve never seen you before, Kevin?” Aleks asked after he let a cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

“I moved here a few weeks ago,” Kevin explained, taking the joint from Aleks’ fingers. “Decided I ought to get out and meet someone, you know?” He made sure to have his fingers touch Aleks’ for a few seconds, holding eye contact with the brunette before putting the joint to his lips.

Aleks didn’t say anything as Kevin took a long drag; he just watched the taller man’s face, his vision still distorted from the designer drugs and other substances he'd taken in throughout the night. Kevin connected eyes with Aleks again as he breathed the smoke out of his nose like a dragon. He held the joint out for Aleks to take again.

When he’d filled his mouth with smoke, Aleks felt Kevin take his free hand. Then, he was pulled toward the taller man. Kevin’s other hand was placed under Aleks’ chin, tilting his face up as Kevin pressed his lips to his. Aleks opened his mouth as Kevin did, and they shared the toke, which made Aleks’ face hot. He pulled away, and Kevin’s mouth split into a grin.

“You’re pretty cute, Aleks,” he remarked upon seeing Aleks’ flushed face. The deep voice rumbled in Aleks’ chest and the joint was passed back to Kevin. The ebony haired one took his time sucking on it before he pulled Aleks in again. This one lasted longer, turning from a shared toke to an actual kiss as they let the smoke out in little breaths while tilting their heads in opposite directions. The hand without the joint in it was around Aleks’ waist, and Aleks wrapped his hands behind Kevin’s neck. After what felt like a lifetime in Aleks’ drug-influenced mind, the two parted, and Aleks looked up into Kevin’s bloodshot eyes. Kevin handed Aleks the joint again, and Aleks stubbed it out on the wall before dropping it to the ground.

“Your place or mine?” Kevin asked when he noticed Aleks’ eyes had travelled down to his lips.

“You said you just moved here, right?” Aleks asked.

“Yep.” Kevin’s hands slid down, settling into Aleks’ back pockets.

“Why don’t we get you properly acquainted to your new place, then?”


End file.
